blinded love
by SSJworriercath97
Summary: after meeting for the first time staring from her not standing the guardian at all to friends, neither of them realize what they have until it's gone. after when pitch interferes changing the guardian's personality somehow will it be too late for them or will pitch find to bring the hidden in Elsa? can she ever be tamed or will pitch loose all control?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

He closed the door leaving Elsa in a dark and lonely cell, she hoped she was alone so she couldn't be reminded of what jack had become. But the man responsible behind jack, Pitch he did this to him.

All Elsa wanted was to be left alone and free but pitch had made sure that wouldn't happen every night he had haunted her in her dreams formed by her biggest regrets. No one would understand the hell Elsa was struggling to survive in.

The next day he came in, she was tiered and hurt her wounds not treated bruised and broken. He stood by the door silent until her eyes meet his.

"Has the queen come to her senses?" he teased walking slowly towards her, with each step closer another step she took back away from him. He flicked his hands and the iced chains banded Elsa's hands once again.

"Jack," she said softly he traced his finger down her cheek, "I didn't want to resort to this, but you left me no choice Elsa. I won't let you go until you love me" he said so naturally like it was his true voice, a voice that used to comfort her, now the voice only haunts her. She looked up to him hurt by his lying words.

"No, how can I love what you've become? What you plan to do." she cried he gave Elsa an ice cold glare that made her tremble as he pushes her to her prison bed, making sure she wouldn't get up he stood in front of her. Trying to say strong Elsa was surely and slowly losing the war of her emotions. Jack then went on his knees so they were facing once again, she crosses her legs as jack had slowly pushed his hand up her leg. A single tear fell down to jacks icy, cold hand and finally looks into her eyes, he does not see joy, love nor lust rather than fear, hate and sorrow he then puts his hand on her cheek refusing to look at him she turns her head into the black abyss of the room.

"One day" he said as she then looks back at him "we will be together again. And Elsa you will love me" he said as he walked away, Elsa stood up mumbling trying to get the words out of her mouth.

"J...Jack, d...Don't leave me here...please" she begged as jack stopped before he got to the door and looked back at her, "why? "He said softly as Elsa looked at every direction thinking what to say, "Um" she mumbled "Because y...you promised me jack, you promised you wouldn't leave me unless i didn't need you" he looked at her confused.

"But I'm not me, as you told me not too long ago "he reminded her "SO STOP LYING!" a small snow storm had appeared in the room.

I need you jack! Just like the children need you!" she shouted

"What makes you think I care about them-?"

"Now look who's lying! "She cut him off he looked at her quite annoyed and walked to wards her with a low growl, she back away.

"I...I'm sorry" he grabbed her hands and released her from the chains doing so hurting her entire arm "I'm sorry jack. Jack" she pleaded when he threw the chains to the floor and grabbed both her arms and threw her to the other side of the room. "Never snap at me like that again Elsa! Just remember who I am" she pushed herself an inch of the floor and scoffed.

"You mean who you were, right" he started to walk towards her again "no…Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean that I'm sorry" he was in front of her and seeing she was scared he

Stroked her cheek and smirked, "WELL" he said deeply "it looks like I'm finally getting through to you. Elsa, why did you wish for me to stay if all I do is hurt you as you said to me before?"

She looked up to him holding his hand which was cuffed to her cheek

I need you jack" a spark had appeared inside him which Elsa wasn't aware of he gently pressed his lips upon hers holding her in his arms, their kiss was different than the one before so full of passionate. Jack had went slowly with her so she'd fall back to him but he couldn't take it, pushing her to the wall forcefully which made her moan of the sudden dash of pain, she had put both her arms around jacks neck as he lifted her up further against the cold wall. Even though this wasn't the jack she had once known but knew he was still there by showing it when he had kissed her she wouldn't stop until he came back. With jack sucking at her neck, Elsa had ran her hands down his waist slowly taking his jumper of and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Elsa knew jack had changed he maybe still the dark shadow but the light inside him hadn't gone out she still had hope and one day jack would find his way back, but jack wasn't the only thing on Elsa's mind alone in the dark room she looked out the small window with a tiny slash of day light.

"Anna, please be OK."


	2. Chapter 2

ANNA'S POV

"Anna you need to think this through!" Kristoff pleaded trying to persuade Anna

"No! Elsa's been gone for almost a month and I need to find out why" Kristoff grabbed her hand before she got on the horse with that Anna gave in a cold stare

"Anna listen your all Arendelle has left now, I'm sure Elsa will be fine and if she is in trouble she wouldn't want you to get involved so please stay here"

"Fine, but only for a few weeks at the least Kristoff, I won't lose my sister as well." Anna was in tears at this moment "she's all I have left"

Comforting her, Kristoff protected her in his arms. "You won't lose her, your sister is a lot tougher than anyone would think. And I'm sure she'll fight her way back Anna"

As the weather was getting colder by the minute darkness slowly crept in, while they had no other choice but to stay and wait for the queens return.

ELSA'S POV

"Jack?" he didn't answer her but continued to walk towards her but she back away in fear, he looked up to her but didn't say anything 'this is weird, he never walks In without taunting me' she thought. He had undid her chains and took her out of the room "jack what's going on?" he ignored her and waiting for them was pitch Himself laughing. "Don't worry queen but you won't be put in that cell ever again"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I have no more use for you, jack needs to destroy one more thing to destroy himself" he taunted Elsa looked over to jack who starred at her animosity death was almost in his eye.

"Do it" pitch commanded and jack had tossed Elsa to the ground and then put his foot to her neck slowly putting pressure to it. Gasping and whimpering for air.

"jack..." she struggled to even keep her eyes open he saw the pain in her and picked her up now beating her sensibly until finally pinned up against the wall chocking her, her tears fall on hand and he finally let loose of her keeping her from falling he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. The woman he once loved deeply is being broken and battered by the very person he swore to not to be for her.

"Elsa" he whispered she tried to look at him but she was blacking out.

Blood dripping from her lower lip and left eye, her right eye blackened her noise bleeding her stomach aching from the wild kicks he had done to her she was broken not physically but mentally, she wasn't the person he knew anymore he changed her into a frightened woman with no more hope nor happiness not even fear, she wasn't dead. But worse than dead, BROKEN almost as if she were in her mind.

"Enough, jack let me finish the job" pitch ordered as he let go of her pitch had started to use the black sand on her screaming to fight of the darkness for Anna, as she was all that kept Elsa alive now jack looked away and looked back to Elsa to see her looking directly to him in pain.

"Even if you survive Elsa, you will then be under my control. And no one can stop me" pitch bragged she looked back to jack she knew she needed him but she didn't care anymore, atlas jack couldn't take the pain anymore and blasted and ice slash to pitch throwing him away from Elsa. He ran towards her picking her up in his arms caring her far away from pitch, she had no more strength to continue to carry on and he looked down at her in sadness, struggling to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**the chapters short because too be honest i really cant be bothered typing a whole lot in one and if i do the story wouldn't make sense as i would of forgotten what i wrote, thanks for the view and have a great day guys:)**

CHAPTER 3_ SHATTERED _

He ran towards her picking her up in his arms caring her far away from pitch, she had no more strength to continue to carry on and he looked down at her in sadness.

"I'm so, so sorry Elsa. But I'm going to get you out of here" he said but she didn't seem to be effected by his words and didn't seem to care.

"It doesn't matter" he looked at her confused "even if you get me away no one can save me now, pitch has won just give up on me already"

"no, you didn't give up on me so there's no way I'm giving up on you" they got pretty far from pitch by now far enough he couldn't track them down too fast. Jack placed Elsa down gently and sat beside her trying to get her to talk, to get her to act the way she was once before.

"Here, better get you all patched up" he got a wet rag and started to clean the blood of her face and bandaged her arm the best that he could. But her facial expression Remained unchanged.

"Elsa look I know your traumatized but you need to snap out of it, Anna is missing you and I don't want her to think you've gone out completely" Elsa looked up to jack as he had made a good point but she couldn't do anything about it "she needs you Elsa"

"I...I'm sorry jack but I can't. I'm lost" she said blankly he stood up and walked a little further away still facing her he sat down "I was lost too Elsa, until you brought me back, just remember that" his eyes drifted of and Elsa had fallen asleep not too long after, pitch couldn't find them since jack didn't dream and Elsa's mind was way too empty for a single thought.

Morning had risen jack had awoken before Elsa and decided to carry her to the guardians for help, he explained the whole story leaving them shocked and worried for poor Elsa. She had woken up in one of their sofa she awaken to find all the guardians looking at her ever so sad, but when she tried to get up north stopped her his hand on her shoulder she was starting to get confused and then looked towards jack.

"Um jack you said you're taking me back home, was that a lie?" she asked when north placed her back gently on the sofa.

"Elsa listen, pitch has used the black sand on you and in time it will manipulate your body. So until we find a way to help you it would be safe for everyone including your sister and yourself if you stay here for the time being" still no emotion came to her even manning Anna did nothing.

"Yeah... OK but what exactly am supposed to do?" Elsa asked still confused about the situation.

"well from the top of my head you don't exactly have to do anything, we think the black sand is stopping you from having emotions until that gone we can't help you" he explained when jack had intervened

"Hold on, so if the sand takes over her she'll just be a mindless shell?!" he asked walking towards them in discomfort.

"yes jack, but there is one person who can help, said to be able to do the unholy of things if anyone can help this might be our only hope to save her" bunny said walking towards jack. He explained everything with Elsa listening in carefully and told where to find this person and was warned to be careful. mentioning the place with a shudder and deadly silence filling the room, jack would have to travel to Akuma's mori. known as the devils woods.

"So let me get this straight. We are traveling to the great unknown in hope to find the person to help me?" jack looked at her trying to smile but he couldn't

"Yes Elsa that's pretty much the plan" he continued to walk unit Elsa fell to the floor clinching her head in her hands. He saw the pain in her face and noticed a strand of her hair had turned black, noticing this he had realized the sand was staring to take effect and ran towards her picking her up now running to Akuma's mori


	4. Chapter 4

**this will be the last chapter until near christmas or somthing with exams and prelums comming up im surpised i have any time left. so yeah sorry if the chapters are short i am aware of that, feel free to review and tell me you opinions to the storry so far and have a great day guys.**

_**when there's no hope**_

"Hang on Elsa, were almost there." She couldn't speak, she didn't feel anything but darkness and isolation. but jack saw the pain she was in cradling her in his arms to protect her in any way, until the path stopped in a dark old cottage and deathly silence filed the air. He shouted hello asking if anyone was there but no reply came until he saw a figure in the shadows,

"you shouldn't be here, only the truly desperate go seeking to their own destruction" a voice whispered in the darkness echoing throw the ally.

"please I need help, I got told that you'd know what to do. sir" the voice only laughed and mocked him '**what on earth is he laughing at, did i crack some joke that i'm not aware of**?'

"I'm sorry but if you're wanting me to bring the dead back to life i cannot help you, it wont work especially on a guardian. to which i know but there already dead i suppose"

'**ouch**' "no it's the girl, she needs help. A shadow named pitch had used black sand on her and it's already starting to take effect. i need to see if you can save her, please sir" the shadow stood into the moons light and jack stood and glared at the being.

"humph, dunno why everyone thinks people with strong magic to become a legend or myth has to be a boy, I'm hurt" she mocked slightly as he looked upon this female image her eyes weren't evil at all, more a light shining green that sparkled in the moons ray. her hair was dark that much was true but still showed light within with a couple of tiny blonde streaks. her sleeves were ripped and old but she didn't look mean at all just a brave, young independent woman.

"oops, sorry ma'am but you're a lot less intimidating than i was told" he said almost embarrassed by his little mistake.

"that's just a legend to keep tourist's away, so what's up bright eye's you need me to help save your fiance or something?" Jack's face started to go a little red by the remark she made.

"umm, no she's not my fiance just a, just a friend" he said rubbing the back of his head "and yes, she needs help" she walked over to them and told him to place her down on a round stone almost like a very hard bed.

"too bad, you make a cute couple, it's black sand that's the problem with her right?"

he nodded as she put her hand on Elsa's forehead "well the sand has unfortunately entered her mind but her heart remains safe for now, if i were to save her better act fast, i can try to get the sand out of her system but i don't know if it will undo whats all ready been done"

once she was finished trying to clear the sand Elsa's eyes had slowly opened jack thanked the girl but she just nodded and walked back into the shadows watching them leave the dark path.

"take care, Elsa and your sister. you need it" she whispered to herself quietly.

"do you think you made a mistake not telling her?" a male voice softly said as she seemed to be replaying memories in her head, until she looked at the young boy.

"no, some memories should never be brought back. for their sake"

**who's this?! yes another person added to the story but who is she and how does she know Elsa and Anna, least we know she won't be bothering them. and she will be explained later on when the time comes but until then, we wont know. have a great day guys and don't forget to tell me your opinion of this so far. bye for now:)**


End file.
